


古代王丼

by baiye



Category: fate - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiye/pseuds/baiye
Summary: 咕哒贤王+咕哒拉二





	古代王丼

藤丸立香从走廊的一头走来，从门缝溢出来的魔力气息几乎要飘满整个走廊。还好现在是夜晚入眠的时间，且在他的坚持下，远离从者室的御主休息室近期也无人打扰，这让他有些许安心，不然光是流言就足够把他淹没了。

站在房门口，阵阵压抑着的喘息声传进他的耳朵——是来自两个不同的男性的声音。

藤丸立香想了一下，从口袋里掏出手套把用去的令咒掩盖住，让他的王注意到手上数量的变化，绕是再好说话的那位也会恼怒，他可不想在狂欢过后被两个王轮着说教。尽管做足了心里建设，等他走进房间，床上交叠的两具躯体还是让他的性器迅速抬头。

他的王者，领导乌鲁克的贤王，掌管埃及的法老，正在他略显狭窄的床上交叠。吉尔伽美什压在奥兹曼迪亚斯身上，他们像是情动了，一黑一白两具赤裸的躯体纠缠在一起，压抑的喘息和喉头发出的浅短呻吟让他们看上去正沉溺于彼此的肉体。

但，只有藤丸立香知道真实的原因。

归功于那位万能之人，达芬奇亲的创造，他的两位王此时共用着一个特殊的魔法连接器。虽然这百分之九十九来自迦勒底御主的坚持，以及剩下的她本人不可明说的好奇心。连接器的两头是男性生殖器的形状，分别插入两位王的后穴。中间由魔术回路链接，里头灌入御主本人的魔力，由令咒控制行动。

藤丸立香靠近床边观察，床上的两人已经被那糟糕的东西搅弄得乱七八糟。奥兹曼迪亚斯看上去完全被操开了，褐色的皮肤上显出一点绯红的色彩，感知到御主的存在，他偏过头开口，“立香，停下来。”

你的声音听起来可不打算停下来，藤丸立香腹诽，他并不打算那么快把那恶作剧般的想法说出口，乌鲁克的王可还在坚持着他奇妙的矜持。两位王紧靠着的生殖器相互摩擦着，在藤丸的位置可以看到他们大腿上一些未干的液体。尽管如此，看上去难耐不已的吉尔伽美什还是咬着牙，强忍着不让声音变调，“把它弄走，杂修。”

这场景然后让藤丸立香想起不久前两位王的恶作剧。几天前，奥兹曼迪亚斯与全盛时期的黄金王如常勾肩搭背打游戏，贤王则是半躺在不远处的沙发上小憩。“他们的关系可真好啊，”藤丸坐到他旁边，“另一个你和太阳王聊的来，你看起来却不像。”

乌鲁克的贤王顺着藤丸手指的方向抬头，正好对上奥兹曼迪亚斯看过来的视线。藤丸还没来得及看明白发生了什么，那边两个操纵着手柄的王已经开怀大笑，引得路过的从者好奇探看了。

“本王跟他没什么好聊的。”

“余同黄金王享的可是至高愉悦。”

藤丸对此感到懊恼，他着实不该提出这个问题，但接下来的事情让他始料未及。 第二天清晨，晨勃的他就被这两个古代王按在床上来了一场疯狂的清晨秘事。藤丸立香一直觉得，两位王的服饰太过糟糕了，考虑了炎热天气而露出度较大的着装，尤其是腿部从膝盖往下裂开一个长口子的裤腿，刚好露出腿部好看的线条，像极了属于王的绝对领域。  
而那时藤丸便受到了这样的礼遇，那两个生前床伴无数的男人自然不会忽略的事情，御主刚清醒时男性的生理现象。“立香，你不会还是处男吧。”乌鲁克的王这样说着，引起了埃及法老的兴趣。

“这样的话，余来教你点人世间快活的事情。”

当时的状态下藤丸基本无法反抗，两位古代王饶有兴趣的对他的身体上下其手，甚至用光裸的脚底摩擦他的性器，直到积攒的液体射在王的腿上，又被裤脚巧妙地设计兜住。“怎么，感到愉快吗，立香。”

回忆被粗重的喘息声打断。

藤丸立香回到现实，眼前两人正被连接器折磨得喘息不断，别说开口反驳，连抛过来的眼刀也起不了任何作用。平日里不可一世的两人此时没法再以高傲示人，他们的魔力都相当强大，也正因为如此，受魔力驱动的连接器动的愈发剧烈，中间部位晃动甚至能传出绵长而细微的响动声。

现在，是御主的游戏时间了。

藤丸立香坐到床边，扳过吉尔伽美什的头与他接吻，舌尖才一触碰，他便感觉到那份灼热，过电一般游满全身。那是魔力的流走，藤丸立香积累的魔术知识告诉他，自己的融入将魔力再推向新潮，被令咒束缚着的王颤抖的比刚才厉害，直观来看就像是仅被简单的舌吻就几近高潮的状况。

“没想到您这么放荡。”藤丸坏心眼的说道。

“呼……少跟本王……来这套，是魔术吧。”尽管已经控制不出喘息，乌鲁克的王依然没有认输，他双手撑在奥兹曼迪亚斯的肩膀上企图让自己起身，但这一举动显然让后者更不好受。法老王哑着嗓子，用他不复平日活力的要求到，“停下来啊，你是白痴吗，那东西再动下去，余要坏掉了。”

“哈，谁管你这个家伙啊，等等！”

“这可不行啊，怎么能只让奥兹曼王一人去而已呢？”

这回轮到吉尔伽美什受难了，大概是体位的关系，那长相颇似男性生殖器的恶劣玩具并没有进入很深，但就在刚才，藤丸察觉了这个情况，手动将那东西顶进了他的身体深处，让他一时支撑不住，又倒回法老王身上。

“杂修……你给本王记着，啊哈……”

另一位王保持着接近高潮的状态已经很久了。

从藤丸的角度看，奥兹曼迪亚斯承受着另一个人的重量，体内又埋着根不断折磨他的按摩棒，加上前端不断与相同的热量相互摩擦，额头不停地渗出汗水，看上去难受的很。御主可不打算就此放过他，藤丸凑到他耳边低声道，“王啊，您去了多少次呢？只是被这样捅着后面就去了，您也是天赋异禀吧。”

“余没……住口……啊”

奥兹曼迪亚斯突然拔高了音调，那是藤丸立香突然含住他一边的乳头，并用牙齿轻微地咬住，本来就极度敏感的身体被恶意戏弄，他只能颤抖着，仰着头大口呼吸。

真的被操射了，奥兹曼迪亚斯禁不住地想。他想止住这个难以启齿的想法，但思绪的火苗一旦燃起，就无法收住。藤丸立香持续在他耳边低语，身上压着的另一个人压抑的吐息声，这些声音冲着这他的耳膜，令他大脑一片空白，只能追随着不断涌上脑内的快感。

应该差不多了，藤丸原本想就此放过他们，但吉尔伽美什看过来的眼神让他改变了决定。还是再欺负一会比较好，他想，他的王们总是记不住教训，需要一次彻底的主权宣告。

藤丸立香从后头搂住吉尔伽美什的肩膀，让他离开身下人受制的身体。藤丸单手握住他昂扬的性器，戴着手套的手指上下撸动。皮质的手套有些粗糙，加上藤丸有些粗暴的动作，乌鲁克的王只觉得射精的欲望被撩起又被强制压抑，接近高潮又被硬生生停下，在他体内串动的东西也放缓了速度。

好空虚，好想射，这样的想法占满了他的大脑。

“很想射吧，很难受吧？”藤丸低声引诱着他，手也离开了性器，“很想找一个温暖的小穴释放吧。”吉尔伽美什已经听不清他说的什么了，被释放不得的性欲折磨着，一向追求身体快乐的他几时受过这样的对待，他只想立刻解脱，双手颤抖着握住自己的前端，却立刻被制止。

“为什么要手淫呢？王应该有更好的选择吧，你看，眼前不就有现成的，湿漉漉的地方吗？”吉尔伽美什的身体已经完全被带离奥兹曼迪亚斯的身体，藤丸按着他体内的玩具，使得另一端随着他身体的移动而一点点抽离法老王的穴口。

奥兹曼迪亚斯刚从高潮中缓过来，恍惚间听到藤丸的提议，立刻明白了自己的处境。他尽量想从床上起身，但身体的遭受折磨已经让他无力挣扎。“住手啊，余……”

“黄金的……你至少……清醒，别……”

但乌鲁克王已经没法把持自己了，他只想尽快找个方式解脱，御主提出的方案无疑很具有诱惑力。藤丸立香半搂着他，一手把着他的性器，向前倾去。

奥兹曼迪亚斯发出一声短暂的悲鸣，被玩具折磨的穴口才刚得到休息，正收缩着合上，就被真实的性癖捅入。加之他还处于不应期，前列腺被擦过的瞬间更多的是疼痛。但身上被欲望冲昏了头脑的乌鲁克王显然注意不到这些，他忠实地动着腰部，两人交合的地方不断溢出来一些液体。

藤丸立香可没闲着，从刚刚玩弄他的王们开始，现在他只觉得裤裆里的东西硬的都要爆发出来。他压到吉尔伽美什身上，拔出依然在动弹的玩具，沉溺于肉欲的贤王迷糊地转过头问他干什么。

藤丸立香没有回答，他双手掰开吉尔伽美什的臀部，对准已经被打开的小穴，插入了自己昂扬的性器。贤王被他这一突然的插入逼得向前倒去，更深地插入了奥兹曼迪亚斯的身体里。他还没来得及发出完整的一句呼痛声，藤丸就几近粗暴地摆动起腰肢。

吉尔伽美神被撞的根本没时间思考，奥兹曼迪亚斯也不好受，尽管甬道里头已经湿热到不行，但被这样深深地侵入还是第一次。但到底他身体底子还好，不应期一过，疲软的性器又有抬头的趋势，渐渐地他紧皱的眉头也就舒展开来，开始适应了节奏，从嘴角泄出几声呻吟。

随着身下人的适应，吉尔伽美什也顾不上矜持了，现在他的脑海里只被前端的舒适支配着，内部烫而且软，蠕动的肠道包裹着他坚挺的性器，肉交缠得像是在挽留，抽插间有些液体从红肿的穴口流出，又被勃起的性器挤压进里头。若不是这时候他背后还压着另一个人，他甚至想把底下那双腿抬高，看穴口被自己的性器进出的场面。

暂停了动作的藤丸看他两都进入了状态，自己也自然不能闲着，他扳过吉尔伽美什，和自己来了个几乎夺去呼吸的长吻，把自己的性器稍微拔出来，用手指玩弄着会阴处和穴口。接着，在吉尔伽美什被手指玩弄到晕晕乎乎的时候，一个粗粝的东西，缓慢有不容拒绝地，再次进入了他的身体。

这回吉尔伽美什保持住了点定力，没再深插入身下人的身体，但姿势却变成了他不得不弓起腰，像是为自己的御主献上身体的姿态。藤丸笑着，把他的那点小心思全部堵住，用行动让他再无法细想。

藤丸立香不再粗暴地动腰，他的两个王已经适应了性爱的节奏，亦不再反抗，他抱着吉尔伽美什的腰肢，在背后一次次挺进，带着贤王的身体跟随节奏挺动。肉体碰撞的声音逐渐盖过了三个人的喘息声，吉尔伽美什双手撑着床单，豆大的汗水从他额头处滴落，前后夹击令他难以自持。在前列腺被重重碾过的一阵，他不受制地向前，惹得奥兹曼迪亚斯后穴一阵猛烈的收缩，忍不住在他体内射了出来。

射出后吉尔伽美什整个人脱力般倒在床上，但其余两人显然还没登顶。藤丸立香小心地让他翻了个身躺在一旁的床上，自己拉开奥兹曼迪亚斯的大腿，没多做犹豫立刻捅了进去。未能收缩的穴口很快接受了这个新到的异物，这回藤丸立香显得有些急躁，刚刚吉尔伽美什高潮的时候缩紧的后穴让他差点把持不住，但并未达到顶峰，此时有些急红了眼。

奥兹曼迪亚斯的体内湿热，还有些刚刚射入的精液，随着穴口的张缩在一点点的往外流出，却被藤丸插入的动作搅动，甚至打出一点淡淡的白沫。配合这人偏黑的肤色，这场景简直美丽且香艳，在他眼前的，在他身下喘息呻吟的法老王，正用后穴承受着他的性欲，以后能再多享受几次就好了。

等到两人双双登顶，已经是累的直喘粗气。两位王躺在床上，脸上都还挂着高潮褪去遗留的红潮。

“余果然还是跟你这家伙聊不来，明明是一个人，真是有趣。”

“这句话原话奉还给你，所谓的太阳王哦，本王可不需要你承认。”

怎么又吵起来了，藤丸立香有些头痛，王的心思果然难猜。他挤进两人中间，把两人分隔开来。“好了，休息吧，我的王。”


End file.
